Never Before
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Hermione's studying late in the library when she hears something. She goes to investigate and talks to Ginny about what she saw. Written for Dangeh on deviantART.


Title: Never Before  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: T  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Friendship, Humor  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: The only thing I own here is the plot and a couple of OC's. Everything else is J.K. Rowlings.

A/N: Written for the wonderful Dangeh over on deviantART! She just finished her exams and I thought she'd deserved something for all her hard work.

oO0Oo

It was quiet in the Hogwarts' library, much to Hermione's pleasure. Although she wished it wasn't because Harry and Ron were being punished for fighting with Malfoy and his cronies again. Why couldn't her two friends realize the blond behaved that way so they'd get in trouble? Not to mention Ron should know better because he's a Prefect!

Hermione blew her fringe out of her face is exasperation then went back to writing the first draft of her Transfiguration essay. It wasn't due for another week but she really wanted to finish this because she knew the two boys would plead for her help with theirs. Like they always did.

Another reason for the library to be so quiet was because it was getting late and there were only a few other students with Hermione there. The bushy haired girl raised her head to stretch out her neck – sitting at the table with her head bent over a book and parchment had given her a crick.

While she was taking a much needed break, she heard a faint noise coming from the bookcase behind her. She looked around but none of the other students must have heard the noise because they were still studying.

She thought it might have been her imagination until she heard the noise again and then a giggle. Being the Prefect she was, Hermione got up as soon as she figured out what was making the noise.

Silently, she listened for the girl's laughter or another moan. The noises led her to one of the normally unused section of books. Thinking it was best to just catch them in the act Hermione lit her wand and stepped into the aisle. Before she could get their attention – they were too busy with their activities – Hermione realized who it was.

It was Victoria Lemaire and Angelica Moon, two seventh years rumored to be 'more than friends.'

Hermione silently watched the two girls snogging, her eyes widening when Victoria moaned a little louder than before when her necked was kissed. The redhead bit her lip when she realized how loud it had been but apparently Angelica would have none of it. The blonde girl pressed her body against – Her girlfriend? Lover? – Victoria's fully.

The Gryffindor Prefect's throat went dry as she continued to peep on them. Only when she heard footsteps getting closer did she tear her eyes away from the couple. A light was coming closer and Hermione knew exactly who it was.

"You'd better go, little Prefect."

Hermione's head spun back around to the couple and blushed deeply when she found both girls were looking at her. Angelica was smirking and made a gesture for her to leave before taking the other girl's hand to lead her away.

Before she could properly escape, Madam Pince caught Hermione near one of the other bookshelves. "What were you doing back there?" the librarian asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "I thought I heard inoises/i."

Once again Hermione blushed, knowing exactly what inoises/i she was referring to. "I stubbed my toe," she lied quickly and both looked down to her feet. "I'll be more careful next time." Without waiting for a response, Hermione sped away to collect her things. After seeing the couple like that, there was no way that she'd be able to get any more work done tonight.

Then entire way back to the Gryffindor common room Hermione thought of the two girls and what they had been doing. She wasn't disturbed about what she'd seen, in fact, it had made her feel…weird. Good weird. It was hard to put in words.

She was so deep in thought, she wasn't even conscious about entering the common room or where she was going. It wasn't until someone called her name that she realized she'd entered the wrong dorm room.

"What are you doing in here?" Ginny asked with a laugh and jumped off of her bed. Because it was late in the evening, the redhead was wearing her bedclothes, unlike Hermione who was still in her uniform. She couldn't wait until the weekend so she could wear her Muggle clothes.

The brunet opened her mouth to explain but blushed again when the image of the two girls kissing came flooding back. "I…I was thinking about something," she finally said, forcing a smile to her dear friend.

"About what?" Ginny had quickly noticed the red color on Hermione's cheeks when she paused and wondered what could cause her friend to blush like that. Upon closer inspection, Ginny realized that her friend wasn't looking her in the eye.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled at her. "It's nothing, Gin," she said and started to back up to the door. The reason why she wasn't looking Ginny in the eye was because she had the exact same shade of red hair as Victoria. "I just saw…something…when I was in the library."

"What?" the fourth year pressed, still trying to get Hermione to look at her. This was very frustrating.

Finally giving it, the Prefect stopped moving and looked directly at Ginny while trying to not think about Victoria's moaning. "You know the rumor about Lemaire and Moon?" she asked instead. When Ginny nodded she continued. "Well…it's not a rumor. I found them snogging in the library." She said the last bit rather quickly and with a blush. She couldn't understand why she was acting this way, she'd caught other couples snogging before.

"You've never seen two girls kiss before, have you?" Ginny quickly deduced and couldn't help but smile. It was so obvious the way her friend was behaving. When her cheeks reddened even more, Ginny knew she was right.

Hermione continued to look at her friend, trying to not show how embarrassed she was about her behavior. "I just wasn't expecting two girls to be there."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went to sit on her bed once more.

"But…why would two girls want to kiss each other?" Hermione mused to herself as she remembered how pleasant it was when she kissed Viktor a couple years ago. Even though she was talking to herself, Ginny still responded.

"There's just something different about a girl's technique, Hermione," she said as she lied down on her bed and looked up at the canopy above her. "Guys are usually more forceful when they kiss. Girls are just…gentler."

Hermione stared at her for a moment before following to the bed. "How do you kn-" she started to ask but quickly understood what her friend had said without really saying. "Oh!"

Ginny nodded once with a smirk, still looking above her. "Yeah, I've experimented before. It's hard not to when you're stuck in a room with hormonal teenage girls."

Footsteps came closer to the bed and Hermione lied down beside her friend like they'd done many times before over the summers. "But you went out with Michael," she stated, remembering seeing the two together.

"So?" Ginny asked and laughed when the Prefect looked over at her in shock. She levered herself up so she was leaning back on her arms. "I told him about it and…Actually, I'd rather not talk about that. Just know that he's a pervert."

Hermione chuckled and sat up properly to think. She'd been in a room with hormonal teenage girls…so why hadn't she had the same experience as Ginny? Oh, right…because she never truly got along with her own dorm mates.

The redhead must have read her mind because she then said, "Not all of the girls have kissed their roommates, 'Mione. You're not alone. Besides, I'm sure the boys haven't tried it."

The two were silent as they thought about Harry kissing Ron and both burst out laughing at the images in their head. "Thanks, Gin," Hermione said once their giggles subsided. Talking with the other girl had made her feel better about missing out on something like that. She didn't need to kiss a girl to be like the others. For all she knew her dorm mates had never done it.

She slipped off the bed to collect her things by the door. Ginny watched her walk towards the exit and followed after her. Although Hermione was acting like she didn't care, Ginny knew better. Her friend had always had issues about being different from the other girls in her year. Thinking fast, she took a step closer to her friend so their noses were almost touching.

There was enough time for Hermione to step away or say something. Instead, she closed the distance between them and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. 'iIt's just for the experience/i' she thought to herself.

Shocked slightly at her friend's brash behavior, it took Ginny a moment to realize what had just happened. But once the surprise was over, she pressed her lips a little more to deepen the kiss.

Although she had kissed other people before, none of them sent shivers down her spine from this bare contact. Slowly, the two girls pulled away and stared at each other for a moment before Hermione cleared her throat. When had it gotten so hot in here?

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione managed to get out and waved to the younger girl before quickly exiting. When the door closed behind her, Hermione leaned against it and tried to calm her racing heart. Nothing like that had happened whenever she kissed Viktor. What did that mean?

Ginny stared at the closed door as she tried to process what had just happened. Yes, she'd kissed other girls and of course boys, but none of them had felt like that. And now she knew something.

She wanted to kiss Hermione again.

oO0Oo

_**Review?**_


End file.
